Sayōnara Yesterday
by Asarikou-chan
Summary: It wasn't a goodbye. They will meet again no matter how different they will be the next time they will see each other. A proper goodbye is what she asked for and who was he to say no for her last request;at least the last for now.


**Author Note**

Konichiwa !. This is my first fiction about Vampire Knight. I hope you will enjoy it. It is a presento for my friend Hoshin-chan as it is her birthday today. I hope you liked my present. Omeditto atashi kawaii tomosatchi and Arigato for being always by my side. It is also a present for my cute,nice friend Yuuki-chan who always encourages me to write and to stay strong. I hope you will like it and give my greets to Zero too^^"

The plot line of this story is kinda between Zero and Yuuki's talk in the final episode and the time she left with Kaname at the end of the said episode. I just figured out that maybe they need another little talk.

Well,enjoy and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:I don't own vampire Knight.**

* * *

><p>He hated it. The scene, the smell, the memories of that immortal phoneme:Blood. He was supposed to love it as it is the thing that made him different and stong but he hated that strength, hated what it had done to him and the people he loved.<p>

It was over. Nothing will be the same ever again. The past had died leaving him barely hanging to the present and desperately looking at the future. He was lost, alone and devasted even if he stubbornly refused to admit that.

It was the plain, painful truth.

He raised his knees and rested his head upon them as his silver hair tinkled his face, feeling the cold salty drops streaming down his face.

No…he wasn't the one to cry. He just couldn't cry. It hurt to cry but he simply did. He had been a human and what was left from humanity lived inside him clutching the soul of his twin inside him. The soul that calmed him to stay human, the soul he was forced to kill few hours ago.

Staying here was pointless. He knew that. This place, the place he killed his brother in, sucking his blood to be the strongest. The place he preferred to stay in whenever he lose control. It was strange to sit there when he was in a full control.

_Ichiru…was gone._

He wished that he could take back whatever happened in the previous few days, to take back the loss of the people he loved and cared about. He lost them and death wasn't the only thing that separated him from them. Betrayal and blood were always there.

_'Yuuki'_ He raised his head from his knees and looked at the ceiling .He lost her but not because of death. Betrayal gladly separated them but was it betrayal?

It wasn't her fault that she was a pure blood princess .It wasn't her fault that they use him and his twin just to keep her alive. It wasn't her damned fault that he lost his family; it wasn't yet he should kill her.

He shook his head as it started spinning and raised his hand to touch his neck revealing a barely noticed mark where Yuuki had bit him to prove her identity to him.

'She is Pure Blood. They deserve to die. All of them!'

How much he wanted to believe his own words. To believe that the girl with the purest smile ever, with that musical innocent laughter was simply one of _them_.

But it was the cruel truth. He had to kill her, to avenge his family and the brother he lost just because Kaname used him as a tool, a weapon to kill Rido and to save Yuuki; not that he ever minded saving the girl he loved the most.

A low voice cracked in front of him as the door was opened slightly revealing the light from the corridor. His eyes sharpened as the reason of that voice interrupted his thoughts.

A whisper entered the place. He knew that voice. He would recognize it whenever he hear it. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before he regain his calmness and control. Yuuki wasn't supposed to be here. She was going with Kanami .Why would she be here? His mind struggled to understand as she hesitantly approached him. He gritted his teeth angrily as she sat in front of him looking at the dried blood on the floor.

Of course, she felt it. Their blood. She is a vampire now. She can simply recognize his and his brother's blood. He avoided her eyes and looked at the gun in his hand. He can do this. She deserved it.

'What are you doing here?' he growled. He didn't need her sympathy or pity. The old Yuuki had died and the one in front of him was just and illusion of the innocent Yuuki.

'I…I just wanted to say…'she stuttered as he snarled in rage,' I told you! I am coming after you. I will kill you so continue running away…'

'Zero…'she pleaded.

'Shut up! You aren't supposed to be here. I don't know you. Yuuki had died and you are taking her place. You aren't her. Go back to Kaname. I doubt he would be happy to see you with**-**'

'Gomen nasai!'

'For what exactly? May be for destroying my life.'

His frustration controlled him. He thought that their talk after the battle would end everything but she was here to talk and to make his wounds grow wider. It wasn't her fault that she meant too much to him,that leaving him would destroy what was left. Yet it hurt to see that depressed look in her eyes. It was painful enough to wish to kill her. He shouldn't care about her feelings and he was supposed to kill her not to pity her but he couldn't. It hurt.

'I wanted to…to say goodbye. A proper one!'

Her tears tip toed on her flushed cheeks. She wiped them with her hand, rubbing them. She was acting like a child…just like how the old Yuuki would do in such situation.

'Gomen Zero. I…I hurt you. I am sorry for what Kaname-senpai did. I am sorry for being another reason for your pain…I am sorry that you lost Ichiru-kun because of me…I am sorry for even staying alive.'

She cried harder as her whole body trembled with pain

'I am sorry that Zero hates me now.I am sorry for going away and leaving you alone but…but Kanami –senpai needs me.I caused enough pain for both of for bei_'

Her voice shook as his strong yet gentle arms tightened aroung her, pulling her to his chest as her head rested peacefully on his chest. Silence controlled the place as the only sound that was above Yuuki's sobs was the sound of the gun falling on the ground.

It was wrong. He shouldn't .He shouldn't do that. It was betrayal to his family and his principles but it was a simple payback after everything she had done for him. She wanted a proper goodbye and he was going to give her.

'Zero…'she whimpered.

'I…I can't see you crying. Your smile is the only thing I don't want to lose after I lost everything.'

_Give me that smile for the last least I would always remember you with it_ he thought.

'Zero…'

'I am talking to Yuuki .The innocent girl that always smiled to me and helped me to overcome my pain. Cross Yuuki!

'Zero…I..'

'Gomen,'Zero buried his head in her brown long hair and whispered,'for being mean to you till now and for deciding to kill you. Gomen!'

How many times that scene accrued? She was the one who hugged him before to protect him or to prevent him from being suicidal. It was rare to hold her like this without these reasons just to calm her down and to apologize.'Gomen but I have to do this.'

Both of them knew what he meant. He released her kindly and wiped her tears with that rare smile on his lips.

She smiled too.

'Go and live…till I come.' The silver haired teen muttered.

'Hai!' she said brightly, allowing that majestic smile to come back to her lips .He helped her to stand, squeezing her hand firmly then releasing it ever so gently.

She bowed shyly, 'Arigato Zero for everything. I will wait.'

He nodded absentmindedly as she gave him a quick, soft peak on his cheek.

Yuuki blushed and ran towards the door with a whispered_ 'Sayonara Zero!'_

His hand touched the kissed cheek unbelievingly, releasing a little, sincere smile to control his features. The comforting, nice past with her image in died and he knew that they will meet again. As enemies!

_'Arigato Yuuki...Sayonara ga nai demo Sayonara yesterday.' _

_**Owari**  
><em>

* * *

><p>I hope you liked of you!<p>

Translations: Thanks won't be a goodbye yet goodbye yestersay.

Gomen:Sorry

Arigato minna-san:Thanks everyone^^"_  
><em>


End file.
